ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows
Lukas "Serces" Shadorn, also known as the Sorcerer of Shadows 'was the second Master of Shadow after the Overlord after finding the cursed Book of Shadows and obtaining his power. Serces became one of Team Amber's main adversaries in ''Last Light, and went on to cause much hardship throughout the series. He was supposedly defeated by G at the end of the chapter, but was revealed to have survived and clung on to G's nindroid body after dying, and has been in hiding gaining information to one day rise again and destroy G. When he did return, he killed 3 of G's closest friends, and G used all of the power he had in him to destroy him. This however didn't work, and so G sealed Serces's spirit in a locked box and flung it into the Ethereal Divide, never to be found again... Until 35 years later, long after Serces had perished, his Elemental Power lived on in someone else... Serces' soul would be stripped from the Departed Realm around 6,000 years later and used by the High Order of Oni for a higher purpose. He would eventually revolt after joining the Samurai of Men, then regaining his memories and infiltrating the High Castle... '''History 'Early Life' Serces was born under the name Lukas Yurfil. When he was 10, both of his parents died in a fire that destroyed there home, and due to having no living relatives, he was forced to move to an orphanage. Lukas spent most of the rest of his life as a human there in pain and with misery. He refused to speak to his caretakers and rejected contact with any other children. He for the most part, stayed in his room in solidarity. The nurses and teachers presumed he was grieving, but when the weeks became months, and the months became years, his silence never let up. While other children were in and out of the orphanage, no adults ever paid attention to Lukas, and there was rarely any interest in adopting him. Nearing the end of his time at the orphanage, Lukas found himself watching everything that was on TV. He knew everything that was upcoming in politics and sports- he took a great interest in a "tournament" that was to start soon. He also found himself studying the books in the library. His favorites to read was the history of Ogaji and the presence of magic in the world. Although he had never seen it for himself, he wished more than anything he could use magic to break himself out of this prison and return home... But there was nobody home waiting for him. Throughout his time at the orphanage, he routinely threw tantrums that would disrupt the staff and other children. He began to go mad, and was planned to be moved to the psychiatric ward soon. ''Milo's Adventures The Light Knight As Lukas studied and became more and more hopelessly alone, Bamos was threatening the land in the outside world. Team Waters had just cleaned up Mojo'Condrai, and were looking forward to some down time, but meanwhile, Bamos was forming a plan. His powers were severely diminished... Some of his human skin was showing from under his dark arms, and he knew that if he didn't reform soon, he could die. He knew of all of the ancient artifacts of Ogaji, and tried to remember any of them that could restore lost power... He soon recalled four mystical blades, forged by the ancient serpentine long ago. Each blade was infused with the four tribe's venom, and when combined can have strange effects. He soon learned through word of mouth around Ogaji City that they could be obtained simply by competing in this years Tournament of Blades. Knowing it unwise to steal something in the middle of the City with the Ninja close by and his powers diminished, he tried to sign up for the tournament. The tournament however, was doubles only. Bamos had no friends or family to ask so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He took to the orphanage where Lukas resided, and asked the staff if he could visit their most violent patient. They showed him to Lukas, and he told him he would be adopting him... Lukas was eternally grateful to Bamos for taking him out of there. He began to think his life was finally turning for the better... Their first act as father and son was to sign up for the tournament. This confused Lukas, but he was excited none the less. Meanwhile, the Ninja caught wind that Bamos was spotted there, and they too joined the tournament to stop him, once they understood his plan. Bamos and Lukas performed well enough in the tournament that they reached the semi-finals against Timothy and Maxwell, but Lukas was struck down, and Bamos had to carry on without him. In the final round, Bamos defeated the Ninja, and took the prize for himself. Lukas came up to him, excited that they won together as a team, but Bamos pushed him aside and told him he was no longer needed, and that he was merely a pawn in his scheme... Bamos went on to regain his full strength, and with it, he plunged Ogaji into darkness... Meanwhile, Lukas was furious. He had just gotten used to having someone he could trust and look up to, but he was thrown off to the side like he was nothing! He wanted to show his father how useful he could really be, he'd show him it was a mistake to let him go. Lukas set out to study magic arts, and he became a sorcerer like Bamos did long ago. However, nothing he had was even close to the power Bamos possessed... Until three months later Lukas was studying in the middle of the night at a library when he heard what sounded like a fire come from down one of the halls. He investigated and found a book, shining like a flame in the middle of the floor. The book had no title, and there was no blurb on the back, only an ancient symbol that seemed to carved into the front. Lukas found that this book was exactly what he was missing, and it was all he needed to descend into the power that Bamos possessed. What he didn't know was the book he found was the fabled Book of Shadows, the same book that the Overlord was sealed in long long ago... A few weeks later, Bamos was on the verge of defeat at the hand of Team Waters. As his powers faded, he was blasted with an aura of purple energy... Lukas revealed himself behind him, and told him of his ordeal. He told Bamos he would regret throwing him out after what they had been through, and he spoke a curse written in the book entitled simply "Awaken." In saying the curse, Bamos' life energy faded from his body, and a dark mist came from his chest and into Lukas'. With that, he began to transform into a black demonic shadow. What was left of Lukas was gone, and he assumed a new title: Serces, the Sorcerer of Shadows. Now with the powers of the Overlord and his father, Serces destroyed Team Waters for good. He now had a hunger for power, unlike even that of his father. He swore he would return for the Hero of Power, and he would take the power of the gods that lay within them for himself... Last Light After defeating Team Waters, Serces went into the shadows to prepare for the arrival of the Hero of Power. During his time away, he grew a small army just to be ready for however powerful the next hero is. When he learned of Kaitlin Rogers' birth, he knew he had to make a plan. He couldn't come after her while she was a child because his plan was to steal her Golden Power, but if it isn't awakened yet, there will be nothing to steal. On Kaitlin's 16th birthday, Serces attacked. Kaitlin's father Timothy knew that she had to go somewhere safe, so he entrusted her with his robotic AI assistant Chrome to continue her training. Serces destroyed the Rogers house, and killed Timothy in the process. Kaitlin however, was hidden away in the Stone Temple of Security without his knowledge. Serces went on a hunt to find her, but all the while she was training and getting stronger, as well as developing a small team of her own. Finally, with the help of Master Chang, he found her location, and attacked. Kaitlin had unlocked her powers, and was ready to destroy him. When Serces felt that his defeat was imminent, he opened a portal connecting Ogaji City to Jiho Valley, and unleashed it's cursed terrain on Team Amber, killing her and her entire team. Serces took her power, and took over the world of Ogaji... Meanwhile, the God of Time Aragon was watching all of this in horror... The Prophecy was not supposed to fail, so he created a separate timeline where the prophecy could continue as normal. He made it so that Team Amber survived the attack on the Stone Temple, and moved to a location far away from the city. In doing so however, this angered his brother Garanah, and he joined Serces' army to destroy Team Amber. The following events were moved to a different timeline Now Serces was back to where he started without even knowing it. He made many more advances on Team Amber, but they were all a fail. He even resurrected his father in the form of Cyber Bamos to aid him in his fight against the Master of Light. After finding out about the legend of the Doomforce, Serces resurrected two other villains from Ogaji's history to aid him in taking down Kaitlin. He also managed to kidnap G and attempted to force him to work for him. Unbeknownst to Serces meanwhile, G was planning his escape. He ended up grabbing one of Serces’s blades of darkness to cut his rope, and freed himself. Strangely, when G touched this blade of darkness he felt a surge of dark power he had never felt before, and his mind began to shift. Because of his father’s death before he was done being programmed, it left many gaps in G’s processor. When he was exposed to this much dark power, the gaps were filled in with evil. G was now fitted with rage for his fallen friends, and took it upon himself to avenge them, and all the others that Serces has killed. He entered the battle and killed Serces' minions. According to the Zorcob’s First Law of Elements: ''“When an elemental master dies, and their power has not yet been passed on to someone else, the element finds a new master itself” He then went to Serces, who begged for his life, and killed him too and took his power. Serces was defeated, but his soul clung on to G for as long as it could.... ''Doomsday During Doomsday, Genesis was defeated by turning back the clock to when he no longer had powers. Due to the time travel used, it created a paradox. G lived now in a human body, but his nindroid body was nowhere to be found... Closing the Circles His Return Unbeknownst to anyone, Serces had taken control of G's original body. He was furious with anger for G killing him, and wanted more than anything to get back at him. Unfortunately, his powers were severely weakened after Doomsday, and so he had to find another way. He tracked down Bamos' Watchers, a group of his minions, and convinced them that they had to resurrect Bamos once more. Serces joined them undercover as one of their admins called Mr. E. The Watchers successfully resurrect Bamos, but they are very soon taken down by the remaining Elemental Masters. Mr. E takes to finding another way to get revenge by tracking down Lord Garmadon and setting him on a track to destroy the Ninja. Once again, he is defeated, and Mr. E is supposedly killed (all while the Ninja still don't know who he really is.) Mirror Me Part 1 The truth is that Mr. E survived, along with Lord Garmadon. E decided he would team up with Garmadon again. He moved to Ninjago Earth-10 and formed the Sons of Garmadon much earlier than in the Prime Timeline. When the time came, they reunited Dimmick with Ninjago. The two of them planned on returning to Ogaji to destroy the Ninja, but became marooned in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, and E used whatever powers he had left to curse Garmadon (who now goes by "Dimmick") he made Dimmick believe that it was because of the effects of the First Realm that he became disfigured, and told him the only way to reverse it was to take Gordon Gold's Golden Power. The two of them set off after it, and the Dragon Keepers soon caught wind and tried to stop them. There was a confrontation, and Mr. E was badly damaged. Dimmick rebuilt him with what they had lying around, making E look like a robotic spider. He assumed the name Eracna for the time being. Eventually, the pair uncovered the Golden Power and he was reverted to his original form- but not the way he intended. He now resembled G exactly, and swore to the real G that he would ruin his life like he ruined his. Mirror Me Part 2 Serces was hell-bent on ruining G's life, and his lust for power fueled his hatred. He discovered the Gauntlet of Creation, a device that can only be activated once it absorbs the four Elements of Creation. Once activated, it grants the user the Element of Creation, it was the perfect thing to destroy G with. The Dragon Keepers caught on to his plan and realized the only way to stop him was to counter him with the Gauntlet of Destruction. Serces ended up killing many of G's friends to get their powers, and when the Gauntlet was complete, he reverted to his true form... In anger, G used up all the power he had to destroy Serces (which killed a third of Ogaji's population, and formed the Edge of the World.) Serces survived however, and G's last attempt at defeat was to seal his soul in a locked box and throw it into the Ethereal Divide, never to be found again... '''Ogaji Origins' Forbidden Quest 6,035 years after his defeat, the High Order of Oni would rule Ogaji. After it was plunged into complete and utter darkness, they found that without balance Ogaji was doomed to fall apart. In order to preserve balance, the High Order used souls from the Departed Realm to put on an act that made it seem like there was light returning to the land, using the souls of heroes and villains from Ogaji's past to mimic the heroics of the ancient Ogajian history. Serces' soul was one of those disrupted from it's eternal slumber. He would be placed into the body that wasn't his, and he was controlled by the High Order to put on this "show." Eventually, he would regain consciousness, albeit having lost his memories, and joined together with other members of The Show who have became conscious, and formed the Samurai of Men. Together, he and men named Holo, Ray, and Colin took in refugees from The Show that had nowhere to go, and gave them protection from the High Order. Even though Serces had forgotten his name, he refused to make one up for himself, as the other members of the Samurai did. He was referred to as Mystery for that reason. Lately, several High Order drones have been searching for them for the past few months. The newest drone that arrives has a strange new power source, a glowing golden plate that rests on its head. The Samurai of Men disarm the drone, and examine the High Order plate. After finding out that when handled directly it can corrupt the user, they give it to Mystery to disassemble and destroy. Mystery takes it to his workshop, where he is then taken control of from the High Order. He re''assmbles it, and transfers his consciousness into it. It initiates battle with the Samurai of Men, and ends up using the power of the plate to open a portal through space-time. Holo falls after the battle, and is knocked out... Once he regains consciousness, he regains his memories from the ancient past. Holo is revealed to be G Frost, the Master of Creation, Ray has awoken as Tom Phan, and Colin as Llide Phan. Mystery awakens as the Sorcerer of Shadows, and he quickly flees the scene, having realized that he will be apprehended if the Elemental Masters see him. After remembering everything that has brought him here thus far, he attempts to seek out the High Order directly and infiltrates their High Castle... When they realize that G, Tom, and Llide have reawakened, Serces barges in on them and kills several Oni, revealing that he is the fourth one to awaken... Legacy Rebirth The New Elemental Masters 35 years after being sealed in the Ethereal Divide, Serces' soul faded away, only leaving the remnant of his power in the locked box. Serces' power was awakened again when the Master of Speed, Raphael, from The Gifted used the Universe Crystals to find it, and it's power possessed him, turning him into the Ancient One. Personality When Serces was young in the orphanage, he became self-loathing, and forced himself into isolation, slowly making him turn insane. In his later years, he became prone to violent fits and would severely injure the nurses there. When he became the Sorcerer of Shadows, he was constantly looking for some way to become more powerful, and he held constant grudges that he would aim to get revenge on people for all the time. Age Serces was around 15 when he was adopted by Bamos, making him around 35 by the time he died. Relationships After his parents passed, he made no friends (or enemies for that matter) at the orphanage due to forcing himself into isolation. He only let his guard down when he met Bamos, and turned him into his father figure. After being let down once again, he became mad with rage and insanity, and never let anyone get close to him. From then on the only relationship he had with anyone was him as the master and someone else as his slave. Appearance When he was younger, Serces was a pale, red haired boy with freckles. When his parents died, he ignored hygiene completely and let his hair grow out to his shoulders and his facial hair grew uneven when he was older. As the Sorcerer of Shadows he was completely made of black magic energy, and had purple energy spiking all over him. He wore a black cape and black armor. Weapons and abilities Serces has possessed many weapons... most notably are: *Sword of Darkness *Blade of Power *Gauntlet of Creation He also has the Element of Shadows. Unlike other Elemental Powers, this one is more spiritual rather than physical. It grants him the power to become a shadow, and to create more shadows of themselves ready to attack the enemy. It can also be used to teleport via shadows. Notes *Serces, as a villain, has gone through many name changes **His birth name was Lukas **His given name was Serces **His undercover name was Mr. E ***It was later changed to Eracna match his appearance **His name through scriptures in the future was The Ancient One. **After losing his memory during ''Forbidden Quest, he referred to himself as Mystery. *His full title is technically "Lukas 'Serces' Yurfil Shadorn, the Sorcerer of Shadows" Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Elemental Masters Category:Fan Elemental Master Category:Masters of Shadow